zyelfandomcom-20200214-history
Zy-El Scrolls
A Zy-El Scroll (also referred to as ZES throughout this page) is one of the most powerful cube ingredients in the entire game, allowing the player to upgrade existing items and create new items. Where can I get one? A Zy-El Scroll is an artifact which will never drop from any monster. However, fragments of these scrolls can be obtained from certain high-level monsters or through arcane means. A completed scroll can be assembled once an entire set of 7 fragments is transmuted within the Horadric Cube. Each fragment is numbered 1 through 7; one of each fragment must be placed into the Horadric Cube in order to successfully transmute them into a Zy-El Scroll. Not all fragments can be found in the same difficulty. The completion of a Scroll may require venturing to different difficulties and re-visiting different map levels. You will never find all the fragments just doing Cow runs - that's for sure. Only those who are worthy will be able to find all the fragments - a true quest to test the most stalwart heroes! Arcane methods by which to obtain Zy-El Scrolls and Scroll Fragments: : + x 3 -> <5k Collector> : <1k Collector> + x 5 -> <10k Collector> : <5k Coll> x 2 --> <10k Coll> : <5k Coll> x 10 --> <50k Coll> : <10k Coll> x 5 --> <50k Coll> : <5k Coll> + + -> ' (random number) : '<50k Coll> + + -> ''' '''How can I use Zy-El Scrolls (ZES) and Fragments? 1. Reroll Scroll Fragments : + + -> (random number) N.B. You MAY end up getting a Fragment of the same number as the input fragment. 2. Cube Adders Cube Adders are used in crafting recipes to multiply the effects of new crafted attributes. The use of Cube Adders may also be referred to as “Overloading” cube recipes. This mechanism replaces the previous nomenclature – all previous Overloaded cube recipes have been replaced by the use of Cube Adders. Each of these Adders are successively more powerful than the previous – Double (x2), Triple (x3), Quint (x5), Deka (x10) and DoDeka (x20). Cube Adders are rarely dropped by Immortals and are not sold by vendors, but can be created using the following recipes: : x 2/3/5/10/20 + x 2/3/5/10/20 + x 2/3/5/10/20 + x 2/3/5/10/20 -> Please refer to the Cube Recipe Locks and Cube Recipe Adders pages for more information. 3. Megaload Elixir Recipes Elixir Recipes can be Megaloaded to produce 3000% (yes, THIRTY times!) of the result of a regular Elixir Recipe. All added effects are stacked on top of existing item attributes. Cube Locks and Cube Adders will NOT work with these recipes. : + + + -> same + * 30 : + + x 2 + -> same + * 30 : + + + -> same + * 30 Please refer to the Elixir Recipes page for more information. 4. Megaload Crafted Jewel Recipes Crafted jewels can be mega-enhanced using these Megaloaded versions of the Crafted Item Recipes. As with the Elixir Recipes, all added effects are stacked on top of the jewel's existing attributes. Cube Locks and Cube Adders will NOT work with these recipes. : + + + -> same + * 30 : + + + -> same + * 30 : + + + -> same + * 30 Please refer to the Crafted Item Recipes page for more information. Of special note for these three recipes is the Zy Rune. It does not add 30 times indestructibility to the - that would just be silly, right? Instead, when used in the first recipe (with a ), it adds the following to the : * 100% Crushing Blow * 127% Deadly Strike * Hit Blinds Target 400 * Freezes Target 5 * Knockback When a Zy Rune is used in the second and third recipes (with a or a ), it adds the following to the : * 300% Enhanced Defense * Damage Reduced by 150% * Cannot Be Frozen 5. Megaload Magic Missile Recipes Magic arrow and bolt quivers can be enchanted with slayer-like attributes through Megaload recipes. Why would anyone want to sacrifice a Zy-El Scroll for a limited-fire weapon such as an arrow quiver? Well, only the very highest level characters will have the patience and the resources to assemble such a weapon. Possessing such a weapon would be a point of pride in itself! Cube locks and Cuber Adders will NOT work with these recipes. : + + -> same + * 30 : + + -> same + * 30 Please refer to the Magic Missile Recipes page for more information. 6. Megaload Class Skill Adders This recipe re-rolls the class-specific item and adds 30 skills for that class. For instance, using a crafted Fury Visor (a Barbarian-only helm) in this recipe will first re-roll the Fury Visor, then add +30 to Barbarian Skill Levels to it. For the third time, please note that the Skill Adder bonus is added to a new Crafted item; in other words, the previous attributes of the Crafted Class Item are lost! Be warned!! Cube locks will NOT work with this recipe. : + -> new + 30 skills to class Please refer to the Class Skill Adder Recipes page for more information. 7. Unique Items : + + + -> random of same item type Item quality does not matter! The resulting unique item will also have maximum sockets... The general type of the resulting unique item is the same as that of the input item. For instance, using a bone shield in the recipe can yield a unique helm, belt, or any other type of armor, because the general type of a bone shield is armor. The same idea applies to using a long sword in the recipe - you will receive a unique weapon, not necessarily a unique long sword. Please refer to the Unique Items page for more information. 8. Crafted Items : + + + -> of same item type Item quality does not matter! The resulting crafted item will also have maximum sockets... [It is probable that the same caveat concerning the general type of an item applies to this recipe as to the above recipe for Unique Items, but as of this moment in time, that assumption is not being made...] Please refer to the Crafted Item Recipes page for more information. 9. Zy-El Artifacts. Of course, there are Unique items specific to the Zy-El mod that can be had by players through cube recipes. These items are extremely powerful and any player (especially an Assassin) equipped with two or three of these items can cause serious mayhem! These Artifacts are NOT Set items. There is no Set bonus bestowed by having more than one of these items equipped. Each Artifact is a standalone item capable of transforming any character into a minor god. Yes, you must have 3 Unique Jewels in order to complete the recipe ( stands for "Demon Key"): : + x 3 + x 3 + + + -> Please refer to the Zy-El Artifacts page for more information.